


This Was Not In the Terms and Conditions

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dick Touching, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, mild physical violence, more's the pity, no full-on smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, having someone sent to kill him actually turned out pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Not In the Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have accidentally fallen into Ramwood and now I can’t get out

Leaning against his desk, Geoff gave vent to a long sigh, rubbing at his perpetually tired eyes. His moustache was practically drooping with exhaustion. If he'd known that being a mob boss was this much effort, he wouldn't have bothered.

 

The door clicked quietly. His head shot up, ready to berate whoever dared enter his office without even the courtesy of knocking.

 

The admonishment died on his lips. There was no mistaking that terrifying black skull mask.

 

Ryan Haywood. The Vagabond. Possibly the most notorious hit man Los Santos had ever seen.

 

"How did you get in here." Geoff was astounded at the even tone he'd managed.

 

"I didn't kill any of your boys, if that's what you're asking," the hit man replied, voice low and smooth despite being muffled by his mask. "My employer wanted me to do my job with minimal fuss."

 

"And what's your job?"

 

"Right now, it's to kill you."

 

Geoff nodded, brow furrowing and arms folded. He'd guessed as much. Suddenly, he made an irate gesture at the skull mask. "At least take that fucking thing off, then, I'm not letting myself be killed by a guy in a Halloween costume."

 

Ryan seemed amused, but complied, lifting the mask from his head.

 

Geoff used the momentary distraction to pull out the gun he had tucked in the back of his waistband, aiming it directly at Ryan's face. Ryan's very attractive face, he noted with consternation, framed by equally attractive honey-blond hair. It figured that all the good-looking ones were either taken or trying to kill him.

 

His eyes narrowed. "Who sent you?"

 

The hit man chuckled. "I'm not going to tell you that."

 

Geoff thumbed back the hammer. "You sound pretty confident considering I'm the one with a gun."

 

"Just because you're armed doesn't mean you have the upper hand," he replied calmly.

 

The older man snorted. "Yeah, 'cause either you're the shittiest hit man ever, or you've stashed concealed weapons on your body everywhere you could find a space." He made a motion with the gun. "Arms up, spread your legs."

 

Ryan grinned lopsidedly, and Geoff ignored the way it made his heart lurch slightly.

 

"Not even going to buy me dinner first, huh?"

 

Geoff glared and Ryan planted his feet wide apart, arms out to the side.

 

"Be gentle with me, I'm very fragile."

 

Scowling, Geoff kept the gun trained on him and stepped in close, patting his other hand along the inside of Ryan's leather jacket. Honestly, how the hit man had managed to accrue such a reputation as a badass was beyond Geoff, because all he'd seen the younger man do was make one stupid decision after-

 

Ryan moved with startling suddenness, scything Geoff's legs from under him and simultaneously wrenching the gun from the older man's hand. Geoff scrambled to his feet, wanting to at least be standing when he was shot.

 

But Ryan had already tossed the gun across the room. Apparently, he'd decided the gun would be too loud and he'd just kill Geoff with his bare hands.

 

Reasoning that decisive action was his best bet for getting out of this predicament, Geoff surged forward as soon as he regained his balance.

 

Ryan evaded the lunge with almost contemptuous ease, blocking all of Geoff's following strikes without even breaking a sweat. Panicking, Geoff threw a wild punch that came nowhere near connecting, and Ryan grabbed his outstretched arm, spinning it up and back and slamming Geoff down on his own desk, immobilising him.

 

Geoff moaned, and it wasn't entirely from pain. He froze immediately, hoping that Ryan wouldn't pick up on it.

 

No such luck. Ryan shifted slightly behind him, and Geoff saw the younger man's head tilt with curiosity from his periphery.

 

Geoff was still, barely daring to breathe.  _No, no, no._  This  _so_  wasn't the time for his dirty little kink for being overpowered to rear its ugly head. Ryan was here to kill him, for fuck's sake! That wasn't at all hot and it didn't make Geoff want Ryan to pin him even harder against his desk and plough into him until he was sobbing with pleasure-

 

He hated his body.

 

The hand that Ryan wasn't using to pin him to the desk crept south, curling around Geoff's hip and pressing experimentally against the front of his pants. Geoff managed to somehow go limp and tense up at the same time.

 

"Well, that's an outcome I wasn't expecting," Ryan mused, softly massaging Geoff's hardening cock. Geoff squeezed his eyes shut, defeated. This was humiliating. Ryan was going to get him to full mast then kill him and his corpse would have a boner and his death would make him the laughing stock of San Andreas-

 

"You know, I think you might be able to convince me to break my contract."

 

A small tendril of hope dared to blossom in Geoff's heart. "What?"

 

"Go on, Ramsey." Ryan's voice was as challenging as it was seductive. "Convince me."

 

Geoff swallowed dryly, his decision-making process hampered by the fact that Ryan's hand was still rubbing against his cock. Goddamn, the fact Ryan was clearly stronger than him, could easily kill him and had in fact been paid to do so, should not have been such a turn-on.

 

"You're hired," he blurted thoughtlessly.  _Wait, what?_

 

Ryan seemed less surprised by his response than he himself was.

 

"I'm intrigued, so that's a good start for you. Which of my services are you proposing to enlist?"

 

_The sex ones. All of them._

 

"I need…"

 

_…You to fuck me right now, let's go._

 

He swallowed again, trying to get his thoughts back on track. "I need a new hit man. The old one got taken down a couple weeks ago, and I've been outsourcing since-" Ryan moved closer, the bulge at the front of his jeans rubbing against Geoff's ass. " _Jesus fucking Christ_."

 

Ryan grinned wickedly. "I'm listening," he purred.

 

"I'll pay you ten percent more than I paid the last guy," Geoff continued shakily. "That's steady income, you won't have to bother hunting for jobs anymore." He paused a moment, then added, because it was obvious that Ryan was at least physically attracted to him, right? "Plus exclusive perks." He shifted so that his ass not-so-subtly pressed closer to Ryan.

 

His heart raced. This was such a gamble, there was no way of telling whether or not it would actually pay off unless Ryan either said yes or choked the life from him. Ryan had all the power here. That wasn't a feeling that Geoff was accustomed to anymore.

 

He was treading dangerous ground and he'd never felt so alive.

 

Despite the younger man's reputation for ruthlessness, his hand was still gentle on Geoff's cock. He was silent, considering, as he traced his fingers slowly along its length, thumbing the head through Geoff's slacks almost like it was an afterthought. Geoff whined, trying to simultaneously buck up against Ryan's hand and grind against his crotch. Somehow, he actually managed it, and Ryan laughed openly at his desperation. His lips brushed against the shell of Geoff's ear and he whispered, "You know what, I think I'll accept your offer. You're much more fun alive." He slipped away suddenly, and Geoff almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

The older man straightened up and tried to master himself, but there was no hiding his weak knees, his lust-blown pupils, the painfully obvious tent in his slacks. Ryan, in comparison, was infuriatingly put together. His hair was perfect, his expression was calm, and he must have tucked his cock under the waistband of his underwear, or pulled some sort of Guinness World Record for de-bonerifying, because there was barely any evidence of the massive erection he'd been pressing against Geoff's ass.

 

Ryan grinned diabolically.

 

"See you tomorrow then, Boss."


End file.
